dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Sizz
4 |Game = Dragon Quest}} Sizz (formerly Hurt and Firebal) is a spell in the Dragon Quest game series. Description Sizz is often depicted as a line of fire that affects a group of enemies. The flames intensify and movements grow more elaborate as the spell line advances. With few exceptions, Sizz deals between 16~24 damage for 4 MP. Appearances Dragon Quest Originally translated as Hurt and the only damaging spell in the game. The one-on-one style battles meant that it could only hit one enemy since there were never any groups to fight. In later versions of the game, the spell will deal 16~20 damage instead. Dragon Quest II The Prince of Cannock learns this spell at level 3, and it allows hit to damage a single enemy for 15~25 in the original. The spells deals 16~20 damage in the SFC and GBC remakes, and will cost 2 MP in these versions. In the smart phone version, the spell has been changed (again) to adhere to the latter series convention, now hitting one group of enemies for 10~17 damage for 3 mp. Dragon Quest III Learned by Mages and Sages at level 7. This entry is when the spell found its identity as a group-targeting hex, and has dealt 16~24 damage for 4 MP ever since. Dragon Quest IV Sizz is learned by Maya at level 7 and the the hero at level 11. Laurel knows the spell upon joining Torneko. Dragon Quest V Dragon Quest VI Sizz is learned by Ashlynn at level 6, and is already known by Mercury upon joining. Other characters can learn it by advancing to rank 2 of the Mage vocation. The spells costs users 4 MP, and hits between 16~24 damage. Dragon Quest VII Sizz is learned immediately upon becoming a mage in all versions of the game. Dragon Quest VIII Sizz is learned by both the Hero and Jessica at level 11. It deals an average of 16~24 damage and will increase in power once the character's wisdom surpasses 40, capping at 29~35. Dragon Quest IX Sizz and its advanced incarnations do not appear in Dragon Quest IX, though their effects can be replicated by use of weapons such as the Cautery Sword. Dragon Quest X The Sizz line returns as a spell family exclusive to Dancers, who learn the first spell at level 14 and can cast it for 3 MP. Damage calculation is Magical Might x 0.25 + 7 with a cap of 80~90 and an in-game spread of 6 meters. Dragon Quest XI Veronica joins the party having already mastered sizz, and the Luminary will learn it at level 8. It costs 3 MP to cast and will deal 12~20 base damage with a cap of 28~36. See Also * Sizzle * Kasizz * Kasizzle * Co-Sizz * Co-Kasizz * Co-Kasizzle Other languages Category:Dragon Quest game spells Category:Dragon Quest II spells Category:Dragon Quest III spells Category:Dragon Quest IV spells Category:Dragon Quest V spells Category:Dragon Quest VI spells Category:Dragon Quest VII spells Category:Dragon Quest VIII spells Category:Dragon Quest X spells Category:Dragon Quest XI spells Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 spells